3.9.2 Changelog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released the 20th July. ' 'Previous patch || Next patch Note: this release is NOT save compatible! Suggestion (only if you play on Windows' OS): open the "_OPTIONAL FONT" folder, copy both folders ("Textures" and "Data"), go back to the game folder (where there's also "Textures" and "Data" folders, along others) and paste them there. This will add the better font and menu visuals, heavily improving appearance. Download links: [https://www.moddb.com/mods/saxondragon/downloads/prophesy-of-pendor-v3-9 From Moddb] [https://www.nexusmods.com/mbwarband/mods/3710?tab=files From NexusMods] [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=875202420 From Steam] FIXED ISSUES/BUGS *'Custom Knighthood Orders (excluding the player's one)' **Expanded safety checks for minor orders armor pieces **Knights will be properly divided into infantry, archers and cavalry during order creation *'Custom Knighthood Order (player's one)' **Accessing page or changing the order/knight/sergeant name won't reset knight's gender to male **On rare occasions minimum upgrade cost (1k) and time (1 day) wasn't applied **Arquebus and bullets (new items) can be unlocked for them. To unlock them, its a similar method than with the Mettenheim Arbalest, but instead of Crossbow proficiency, firearms *'Dialogs' **On rare occasions traveller asked for rumor and wanted to talk about hidden treasures, might replay in a not usual way **Rare random window's title when player use TAB during combat **The option to increase morale at the tavern doesn't takes prisoners into account **Player talks with Red Brotherhood's ransom broker -> he/she has troops to offer -> he/she describes offer -> player access reports (by keys shortcuts or by clicking NPC picture) -> player switches between all tabs then return to the dialog window -> no options to choose from, no way to leave window except ALT+F4 **Pretenders acting as kings won't offer to join player's faction *'Scenes' **Taloncrag Castle hall > courtyard passage **Haringoth Castle siege AI **Silveredge Keep wooden ramp between roof and tower **Uhnun enemy's spawn point **Singal added siege's chest **Cleaned "a bit" Elacrai siege scene **Ravenstern ladder *'Items' **Jatu Mask Helm head clipping *'Achievements' **Stag Armour not showing in one of the POP's achievements - replaced with Fierdsvain Noble Surcoat *'Quests/Missions' **Player sent companion for a RTR mission > companion returns > player has "rewards troops" in the party already > "rewards troops" won't be added **Improved interaction between Kaverra and Vanskerries *'Sieges' **Fixed: when enemy decides to "sally out" during the siege, all player's long ranged units will receive only up to 5 projectiles - before some items were excluded from check **Exploit: player besiege fief > player's archers has no ammo left > player falls in purpose to avoid standard retreat penalties > player's archers replenish ammo > player restarts siege > ... **After successful siege: caravans, faction KO patrols and village patrols were not transferred to the player faction, but the other way round they were, so now it'll happen both ways **Added Elacrai to the kill-count exception list *'Horses' **If "Horse Archers AI" is enabled and during the battle player gives order "follow me" or "hold position", horse archers may start to move towards the map's edge > Fixed **Corrected pop_standguard_long animation *'Sound' **fixed rgl_log Sword_clash_26.flac, Sword_clash_27.flac, fl_pistol.WAV warnings / not playing on Linux systems (case sensitive) GAMEPLAY *'Menus' **Removed Sheriff's tree from the Others page **Player can specify titles of his/her noble vassals, both men and women **Info about NPC's wealth, soldier fit and ideal army size won't be displayed for player and kingdoms ladies **Added confirmation to the pre-battle "Surrender" option **Added "Fix POP" camp menu (cheats needs to be enabled): "Fix '0 morale food' & 'negative enterprise income'" *'Dialogues' **Village Elder may sell up to 9 cows in one transaction **Added option (with confirmation) to release all Noldor prisoners from player's party *Reduced chance (as compared to the 3.9.1 patch) to loot Gold Bar, Noldor Trade Goods and Various Loot (party looting skill 0-14 -> probability 3.6-16.2%, max 1 of each could be added) *'Hero NPCs' (unique spawn leaders, mercenary company leaders...) **Kadan Bahadur Khan won't hire Sheik Shalavan as mercenary **Heroes will be spawned with full health **Removed unnecessary items from stewards inventories **Enabled "firearms" proficiency; both elixirs will raise it **Donavan - increased "firearms" proficiency *'Noldor' gets the same autocalc bonus if player initiates or joins fight against them and autoresolve *'Inquisition' armies arrivals will be notified on a different color (green > light gold) *'Heretics: '''swapped map icons between Eyegrim and his patrols *'Quartermaster Kailin''' may have in stock two new items *'Added new mechanic' **Added new item somewhere **Added new item to an NPC **Added new animations *'Quests' **Valkyries and Krakens - changed primary bounty enemies from "party template sea_raiders" to "faction vanskerry" in order to account raiding armies towards progress **If player is doing the order challenge quest for knighthood order, then rewards troops from companions' RTR missions won't join current (knights & sergeants) player's party straightaway (they will be added to the his original party, the one they store until the player finishes the quest) **The bounty quest - "bounty points" given after each battle are proportional to the player contribution (party strength); bringing low number or/and quality units to aid strong friends in a fight will yield very few "bounty points" (minimum 1) **Rewards of the guildmaster's track down bandits quest are proportional to the player contribution (party strength) in the final battle (when targeted enemy is defeated; minimum 100 gold and 100 xp) *'Character creation', "former knight" background - added the post 3.611 orders to the possible -5 starting relations with player *'Infantry's idle stances' should look a bit more natural *Added an additional safety layer to the pay day routine *"Offer protection to Caravan Master" - increased gold and xp reward (min-max 5-1160 -> 60-2480) to be more in line with similar quest given by Guildmaster *'City Chests' **'Windholm:' Unicorn Plate and Dragonspine Axe -> Kraken Shield and Trident (Valkyries no longer may start in Windholm, but Kraken, so changing items to fit the KO chapter change) **There is a high chance (80%-85%) that items in chests will get random positive modifiers: ***Metal armor pieces: 20 plain, 20 superb, 30 thick, 20 reinforced, 10 lordly ***Leather armor pieces: 20 plain, 20 superb, 20 sturdy, 20 thick, 20 hardened ***Shield: 15 plain, 55 thick, 30 reinforced ***Ammunition: 50 plain, 50 large bag ***Crossbow: 15 plain, 75 fine, 10 masterwork ***Bow: 15 plain, 35 fine, 40 strong, 10 masterwork ***Thrown: 15 plain, 40 balanced, 35 large bag ***Polearms "masterwork": 15 plain, 65 heavy, 20 masterwork ***Polearms "balanced": 15 plain, 55 fine, 30 balanced ***Axes: 15 plain, 65 balanced / heavy, 20 masterwork ***1h/2h "lesser": 15 plain, 45 fine, 40 heavy ***Good swords: 15 plain, 15 fine, 15 exquisite, 20 balanced, 15 tempered, 20 masterwork ***Average Swords: 15 plain, 35 fine, 25 balanced, 25 tempered ***Horses: 20 plain, 20 stubborn, 50 heavy, 5 spirited, 5 champion / spirited TROOPS *'Barclay:' **Renamed Barclay units to follow original creators' design (really?) **Ranged Unit: ***Replaced Siege Crossbow and bolts with Arquebus and Bullets as they fit them better (otherwise too similar to Mettenheim ranged units) ***Replaced both Great Helms (closed) with Steel Helms with Feathers (open) *Empire Crossbowman Heavy Board Shield > Board Shield *Donavan - increased one of his proficiencies (Firearms, up to 200) *Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard and Knight Ornate Leather Boots -> Silver & Gold Greaves *Seeress get guaranteed "helmet" ITEMS * Helmets ** Optimized and retextured: Phoenix Knight Barbutte, Phoenix Barbutte ** 8 helmets which uses "rhodok_helmets" material (e.g. Barclay Great Helmet): reduced "bumpiness", metal matches better other commonly used iron armors ** Immortals received more unique helmet design ** Added two Veccavian helmets ** Added unique Seeress "helmet" * Armors ** New one for Veccavi Knight (called Veccavian Plate) ** Current Veccavian Plate renamed to the Witch Armor ** Recolored Immortal and Mortal armors, Mortal shield ** Minor corrections to the female versions of Stag/Unicorn/Falcon Plate ** Redone both armors used by Barclay men ** Changed colour of the Serpent Breastplate over Chainmail to be in line with other Snake equipment * Fixed Empire Great Sword's tip * Added "musket" (base on arquebus) and bullets (in a small bag), corresponding fire/reload/stance animations, and a way to unlock both for CKO * Donavan received arquebus (but has no ammo); bag of bullets is hidden in Valonbray hidden chest ITEM STATS * Supreme Asp Helm body armor 0>2, value 9500>10000 * Asp Helm body armor 0>1 * Changed modifiers of cloth/leather outfits to the more appropriate ones Short gallery of 3.9.2 pictures Barclay Armor 1.png Barclay Armor 2.png Veccavian Armor 1.png Veccavian Armor 2.png Barclay Muskets.png Barclay Muskets 2.jpg Barclay Muskets 3.jpg Barclay Muskets 4.jpg Barclay Muskets 5.jpg Category:Patches